The Original Warlock
by camhopsmith
Summary: My first fanfiction about The Vampire Diaries but featured around Kol as an extremely powerful warlock/original vampire/ young boy basically what would happen if when Kol was turned into an original vampire he was a young ten year old boy with powerful magic and when he was turned into a vampire he only became a more powerful warlock.
1. Prologue

**Hi guys this is camhopsmith**

**Starting my first fanfiction I'm not sure if you'll like my idea but bare in mind this is simply a prologue for an idea I couldn't get out of my head so I'm going to write a couple of chapters and see how it goes if you guys like it I'll continue and finish the story but I don't want to continue if no one likes the story so please enjoy my short prologue.**

**Prologue**

Kol Mikaelson was turned when he was 10 years old he was the youngest of his siblings. And when he was alive he was a very powerful warlock when he was turned into an original vampire instead of losing his power his magic he became even stronger the strongest magic wielder to ever live.

Because of his young age that he was frozen at he couldn't do a lot of things for himself so his 17 year old sister Rebekah became almost like a mum to him and she and his older brothers Nik and Elijah looked out for him.

When he was human he was very close to him older brother Henrik as he was 14 when he died his death broke up the family and caused them to be turned into vampires. Being a powerful warlock Esther his supposed mother forced him to do the spell to turn them into vampires in the first place and he was also forced by his father Mikael to put a curse on Nik's wolf side turning him into a normal vampire. Because of this he feels indebted to help Niklaus and remove the curse he put on him. Him being the youngest all of his siblings look out for him and protect him from enemies of the family. Because of his power in the supernatural community he is revered because of his protection and power over and respect for the witches which see him as a sort of messiah all over the world because of the magic he teaches them and his own powerful magic despite his eternal age. He is simply know in the supernatural community as the original warlock. Although in the year 1914 at Christmas time Nik is finally forced to dagger his little brother to save him from harm as he was kidnapped by enemies Nik cares about Kol and doesn't want him to get hurt so he keeps him daggered in a white coffin and he has to dagger Rebekah as she wishes to free him and because of his siblings daggering Elijah turns against Nik leaving him alone.

**Please comment down below and favourite me as an author and my story and follow if you enjoy I'll be posting about three chapters today (and yes this does count as one chapter) so please tell me if you like it and I'll continue with the story.**


	2. The adventures of Klaus Mikaelson

**Hi guys camhopsmith here **

T**his is my first official chapter not including my prologue hope you guys like it...**

Niklaus Mikaelson had just arrived in the small town of Mystic Falls because he heard a rumour that the Petrova doppelgänger was here and he wishes to break the curse on him. He wishes to free his family from their coffins so they can be a family again he misses his siblings especially Kol and wanted nothing more to release him so he could do the spell for him but he didn't want him to get hurt so he kept him daggered for his own protection.

He had finally broken the curse on himself and wished to make hybrids so he'd gone on a road trip to find werewolves dragging his old ripper friend Stefan Salvatore along for the ride but was furious to find out it didn't work and all his hybrids died. So he and Stefan went to Chicago to visit Gloria a witch who should be able to help him. He again considered freeing Kol for him to tell him but he knew his little brother wasn't safe yet with Mikael still out there wishes his children's deaths so he decided he wouldn't release Kol until Mikael was dead and he had an army of hybrids to protect him and his family then he would free them all.

Ugh Gloria was mad at him to be expected she loved Kol and wanted him back but when Klaus explained to her he wanted nothing more than to free his little brother but he couldn't do that without an army she reluctantly agreed but demanded Rebekah's presence so he would have to go un-dagger his little sister no doubt she would be beyond angry she loved Kol like a mother and wanted him back more than anything but he had no choice he thought as he pulled the dagger out of her chest this was the only way to get Kol and the rest of his family back.

As Rebekah opened her eyes confused as the last thing she remembers is her snake of a half-brother had daggered her because she wanted him to release ... Kol ... she immediately jumped out her coffin looking around for Kol where was he she thought frantically he better be safe or she would kill Nik. God she missed her little brother she mothered him and saw herself as more of a mother to him than Esther and without him she felt physical pain she needed him back she couldn't handle life without him she had made a vow to protect him from all harm including her evil half-brother.

She couldn't contain her anger as she saw him arrogantly stroll in calling for her using all of her vampire speed she sped towards him plunging the silver dagger into him stomach feeling slightly better as she saw him cry out in pain but she needed Kol and wasn't going to give up without him

'Where is he' she spat angrily at him

'He is safe sister do you truly believe I would harm him' he asked looking hurt as his little sister glared at him

'Well you did plunge a dagger into his heart' she spat back at him

'You know as well as I did sister it was the only way to protect him from danger' he replied

'Then release him now the danger has passed' she retorted

'I cannot sister as much as it pains me he must sleep but sister fear not he will be released soon for I am now a hybrid and should have the power to create an army of hybrids to protect him and all our family from harm' he said finally pulling the dagger out of his stomach

'So if you're a hybrid now why he isn't awake where is your hybrid army that you promise' she said stepping away from him but still glaring hatefully at him

'There is something wrong sister my hybrids aren't working I went to the witch Gloria to ask for help and she says you know something' he returned

'I do know why your hybrids aren't working but first you must swear to me as soon as you have this hybrid army u will un-dagger him and all our siblings' she said looking at him straight in the eyes

'Sister I swear to you on our family as soon as I have an army and the threat against our family is gone I will happily un-dagger him and the rest of our siblings' he swore to her

'You better or you will lose all your family I swore a vow to protect him Nik you must understand without him I feel not myself and broken' she said to him sadly

'I do understand sister and I swear to you he will be returned to you as quickly as I can I miss him more than anything too you know you are not the only one who feels broken without him' he swore to her sadly

'Now who is this?' She said pointing to Stefan standing behind Nik looking confused at the siblings display

'And how long have I been daggered? And where are we?' She questioned him

'This sister is Stefan Salvatore you have been daggered 93 years and we are in the city of Chicago visiting the witch Gloria seeking answers about why my hybrids aren't working' he answered letting her sink all of the information in

'Now sister before we visit Gloria we must get you some more modern clothes I'm afraid the dress sense has changed in the last ninety years and you would stick out in the dress your wearing now' he informed she nodded and began following him towards the nearest clothes shop.

**There first official chapter done how was it please tell me I love reviews and I encourage constructive criticism now remember I'm only going to upload one more chapter today to see if I want to continue this story hopefully you guys like it I know I do already love writing it.**


	3. The witch and the mind of a ripper

**Hi guys**

**This is my second official chapter (I don't count the prologue as an official chapter) I hope everyone likes it...**

'Nik why does everyone now dress like a total prostitute?' Rebekah asked trying on her fifth outfit a short red dress with a pair of black heels

'They don't sister but times have moved on a lot in the last ninety years' he answered looking bored as he had a drink of his glass of bourbon

'You look nice Rebekah' Stefan complimented her as she looked nervously in the mirror

'Are you sure I feel completely exposed in this maybe I should try another outfit?' She said

'No sister we don't have time that one will do now come on the sooner we go see Gloria the sooner he gets out of his coffin' he told her

She nodded in respond taking a drink of bourbon while walking out the shop as Nik payed for her outfit

As they walked into Gloria's bar Rebekah ran towards Gloria who hugged her response

'I missed you Gloria' Rebekah said to the witch fondly

'I missed you too Bekah now are you feeling alright you look a little pale' she told her friend concerned for her

'Do you want me to make you some tea to make some of the pain go away?'

'That would be nice thank you I feel weak with him not here' she replied sadly

'I understand I miss him too' she told her before she walked away to the kitchen to make her friend some tea before Klaus sped in front of her angrily saying

'No we don't have time for this Rebekah will be fine she's an original vampire and you too can have your cosy catch-up later but before that I want to know how to make my hybrids without them dying'

'Ugh fine' Rebekah groaned as she sat down to stop herself from toppling over she felt very weak and sick whenever Kol was separated from her for long periods of time and she could do with some of Gloria's healing tea but first she had to answer Klaus

'To make a hybrid you have to get a werewolf feed it your blood than kill it...'she said

'Yes I know that what I want to know is how to stop it from bloody dying when it comes back to life!' He said angrily

'You didn't let me finish' she sapped at him annoyed

'When said werewolf wakes up and is in transition it needs to be fed human doppelgänger blood not regular human blood it was a safety plan designed by the original witch in case you managed to break your curse you wouldn't be able create hybrids as to break the curse you must kill the doppelgänger but to create hybrids you need human doppelgänger blood' she explained

Klaus looked furious as he practically shouted

'But now I can't make hybrids because the doppelgänger is indeed dead. How do you know this anyway?' He asked his sister

'he told me when you were trying to break your curse 500 years ago with Katerina he said she needs to survive the ritual in order for you to make hybrids he made a potion that she would drink before the ritual and she would wake up human a few hours later but of course that didn't work as she ran for it and turned herself into a vampire' she explained to her furious brother calmly

'And the Petrova doppelgänger is not dead she is very much alive and still a human' she told them

'How would you know? I killed her!' He shouted angrily at her

'I am still connected to magic through him and I can feel it she's in the small town of mystic falls and he...' She shouted pointed at Stefan

'...knew about it,

Klaus turned to Stefan angrily and a bit hurt

'Is this true?' He asked him

Stefan was now looking very scared and guilty and was backing away from them as they all turned to stare at him

'No I swear Klaus it's not she's lying' he pleaded desperately

'Now I know your lying because my sister has no reason to lie to me as we want the same thing but you love Elena and would do anything to keep her safe even lie to me' he growled angrily speeding forward and breaking Stefan's neck

'Thank you for revealing his treachery to me sister now I think a trip to mystic falls in order. Don't you? We've got a doppelgänger to hunt down' he said smiling sadistically

'Yes of course Nik' she said before standing and turning to Gloria

'I promise I'll be back to visit soon with Kol hopefully' she said smiling at her friend

'You better' she said hugging her before letting go and saying

'But before you go make sure you take some healing tea with you your looking very pale'

'Yes of course thank you' she replied accepting the tea she handed her

'Rebekah come on!' Nik called from outside

'Coming bye Gloria and thanks for everything' she said before running after her brother who had picked up Stefan's unconscious body on his way out

'Good bye Bekah' Gloria called to her friend hoping it wasn't the last time she was going to see her blonde friend and she deeply hoped she would have a chance to see her messiah the original warlock again.

When Stefan woke up it was dark and he thought he was in the back of a truck the last thing he remembered was Klaus snapping his neck a pain and then nothing but darkness. He was practically freaking out in the bar Klaus needed Elena alive to make his army that meant he was going to come to Mystic Falls to hunt her down and then use her as his personal blood bag. Well not on his watch he loved Elena with all his heart and would protect her no matter what the cost maybe even sacrifice his older brother Damon for her but he hoped it wouldn't come to that. He was very confused listening to the siblings talk they were both very old he knew that much and they called themselves the originals but this sister Rebekah seemed different from the first moment he saw her she looked unwell like something was missing from her life and she kept talking about needing a specific 'Him' whoever that was he was important he knew it important to her and to Klaus maybe a weakness. All he knew for sure is that he was daggered in a coffin and both Klaus and Rebekah wanted nothing more than to protect him was he Rebekah's boyfriend? Husband? Brother? Friend? It didn't matter if he was useful. He needed to find more about him a weakness of the originals was very important and valuable especially when it came down to protecting Elena. But first Stefan needed to figure out where he was? Could he get out? And where was Klaus and his sister.

Suddenly he heard someone cackle spoke too soon he thought

'So glad your awake mate and here I thought you were never going to wake up' Said Klaus Stefan could practically hear the anger in his voice even though he sounded cheerful

'Where are we Klaus?' He asked him hoping he wasn't where he thought he was

'Were in Mystic Falls' he replied opening the back of the truck to show that they were indeed in the centre of Mystic Falls near the clock tower

'And what are we doing here?' He asked although he was pretty sure he already knew the answer

'Why Elena Gilbert of course the lovely doppelgänger who mysteriously survived me killing her I must thank you all for that because if she wasn't still alive I would never be able to create my army of hybrids' he answered cruelly

'What are you going to do to her turn her into your own personal blood bag well I won't let you' he told him angrily sounding braver than he felt

'Such a brave white knight you are and first of all Elena is not for me she is for my hybrids and second of all you don't have a choice' he said smiling evilly

**And there we go done now this is the last chapter I'm going to upload tonight because I want to see if you guys like my story I'll check back in a few days and if enough of you like it I'll continue. plus I'm tired I just got back from my holiday today I went to Paris for a month it was great and I go back to college on the first week of September so I'm going to be pretty busy but If I do choose to continue I'll upload as regularly as I can.**

**Hopefully I'll upload soon but otherwise bye**


	4. The gym fiasco and sympathy for the devi

H**ey again guys camhopsmith here**

**I just cant wait so I'm going to upload three more chapters of my story hope you like it...**

Klaus dragged him to the high school and into the gym where Rebekah had already captured Elena and her friends as they were sat in the middle of the gym and she had compelled the rest of the students to stand there and not say a word

'Stefan you're alright' Elena cried as she saw Stefan being dragged into the gym by Klaus in response Rebekah punched her hard in the stomach

'Shut up darling I told you to keep quite so keep quite I won't ask again' she told her angrily

'Be careful Rebekah we wouldn't want to damage merchandise' Klaus scolded his sister and dropping Stefan on the floor in front of him before turning to Elena and her friends

'So sorry about that darling oh by the way this is my little sister Rebekah she's got a bit of a temper so be careful' he told her

'What are you doing here Klaus?' Caroline Forbes asked him bravely pulling her friend back as she tried to help Stefan who was looking very weak in the floor

'Well love I'm here for Elena I need her don't worry I don't plan to kill her again' he added seeing the worried look on Caroline's face

'I need her very human blood to make hybrids and to test if it works I need a volunteer'

He said as he grabbed Tyler Lockwood and pulled him away from his friends

'Yes you'll do nicely' Klaus said before he fed Tyler some of his blood then snapped his neck

'When he wakes up he'll be in transition he will need to drink Elena's blood to complete the transition and become a hybrid otherwise he'll die a painful death' he told them smiling cheerfully at their horrified looks

An hour later Tyler woke up gasping on the floor looking very scared

'Did I die?' He asked sounding very unsure and worried

'Yes' Rebekah told him who was looking very pale and sitting on a chair watching him and the group on the floor who were looking very concerned for their friend

'Ah finally your awake' Klaus cheered

'Now you Tyler need to drink Elena's blood to become a hybrid or die it's your choice'

Tyler looked uncertainty at his friends who nodded at him before he looked at Elena who also nodded offering him her wrist

'It's ok Tyler' she told him

Tyler nodded still looking scared as he bit into her wrist drinking some of her blood before Klaus pulled him away

'Did it work are you ok?' Klaus asked almost sounding concerned but everyone in the room just knew he just wanted to know if the hybrid transformation was successful and that he didn't actually care about Tyler

'Yes I'm fine' Tyler said uncertainty showing his fangs and the veins coming down from his bright yellow eyes

'Yes it worked' Klaus cheered before he sped forward and picked up Elena who squired on his shoulder

'Klaus put me down!' She cried

'Nope sorry darling you're coming with me sister...' He said turning to Rebekah

'...Deal with this mess then join me outside the hospital'

'I'm sorry Nik I can't I'm not strong enough' she said weakly as she staggered over to her brother and fell into his grip falling unconscious

'It's ok sister' he told her catching her and dropping Elena at the same time who yelped in pain as she was dropped to the floor

'I've got you' he told her unconscious form then he turned to Stefan and looked him straight in the eyes compelling him

'Kill everyone in this room ripper' Stefan had no choice but to nod at the command

Then he turned to Tyler and said

'Take Elena to the hospital she's going to make a sizeable donation of blood for me'

Who nodded and picked her up then sped out of the room towards the hospital Klaus who still had Rebekah in his arms turned towards the door himself before he heard a voice calling for him which made him turn around

'Klaus please don't leave me in here please save me' Caroline pleaded she truly didn't want to die

'Fine love but I'm only saving you no one else ok everyone else in this room will die ok no more exceptions' Klaus told her

'Yes yes ok just please get me out of here Klaus' she pleaded again he smirked before gesturing towards the door

'Then come on love your coming home with me I'll keep you save from the big bad ripper'

She nodded gratefully and tried not to listen to the screams of people dying as she followed Klaus who was still carrying his unconscious sister towards his car.

Caroline couldn't believe she had just done that she had begged the monster that was Klaus for help and yet here she was sat in the living room on the couch of her enemy who had saved her from being killed by Stefan. Klaus the monster who had caused this mess in the first place who had killed Jenna and he had tried and very nearly succeed at killing Elena if it hadn't have been for John's sacrifice then Elena would be a vampire all caused by Klaus and more recently he had turned her boyfriend Tyler into a hybrid slave that did whatever Klaus commanded and he had compelled Stefan to kill a room full of innocent people just for the hell of it he was an utter monster. So why had she pleaded for his help yes she didn't want to die or was it something else because ever since she'd know Klaus she'd always felt safe with him no matter what he did or who he hurt and she'd always suspected there was something good in him buried deep deep down. For when the first time she'd looked into his blue eyes she saw he was lonely and in pain and was missing someone. Also watching him and his siblings together him and Elijah fought but throughout it all they were family and looked out for each other and watching him with Rebekah his sister even for the brief time she had known her Klaus constantly watched her like a good older brother like when she fainted Caroline guessed she was sick or in pain and the way Klaus caught her and watched over her even now. Rebekah was lying on the couch still unconscious opposite her Klaus had put a blanket around her shoulders and was in the kitchen making her some special tea from what Caroline could tell. But her eyes didn't lie Klaus was not all bad there was good parts to him if only someone would unlock them and maybe she had the key or she could at least try to help she decided to talk to him here she goes.

Klaus came out the kitchen with a cup of tea in one hand and in the other two glasses which had ice in

'Bourbon?' He asked her politely

'Sure' she replied hesitantly

'Don't worry love it doesn't have vervain in or any other type of poison' he assured her as he poured two glasses and handed hers to her

'Thanks' she said taking the glass from him

'So what's wrong with her?' She asked curiously pointed to the out cold blonde on the couch opposite her Klaus sighed before answering

'She's in pain because of something I did which I immensely regret and want to put right'

'What did u do to her?' She asked him

'I took away someone close to her to protect him and her not being near him makes her sick and weak' he answered trying not to reveal too much

'Why does it make her sick and weak?' She asked trying to get to the root of the problem that was obviously causing Klaus so much pain

'She and him are connected magically emotionally and physically he's in pain and is away from her causing her to be sick and weak as a side effect' he answered he hoped she'd stop prying he liked her but he wanted to protect Kol way too much to reveal the truth to her

'Who is he to you and her?' She asked hoping to get an a answer

'Sorry love I'm not allowed to tell you just know that we care about him and are very protective off him and want to keep him safe no matter what' he told her

'It's ok I understand I'm the same about my mother I couldn't bear it if something had happened to her but it is nice to know that you are actually possible of caring about someone' she said happy she'd made progress

'Thanks love anyway you better go home and take care of your mother make sure she's ok while I take care of my sister' he told her

' ok thanks Klaus I hope your sister is ok' she said walking towards the door at least I know he's not a lost cause and there is actually something human living in that hybrid shell that he puts around himself.

**so that's a new chapter done as always review and leave a comment and please favourite and follow my story and me as an author it would mean a lot**

**see you soon**


	5. A mother's tears and the phone call

**Hey again guys **

**this is chapter four and I'm sorry its a bit of a short chapter but hope you like it all the same now after this one I'm only going to post one more chapter for a few days at least but I hope you enjoy it**

When Rebekah woke up she felt very weak and she immediately knew it was from being away from Kol too long god she missed him more than anything. She looked around to see a blanket around her shoulders and a cup of tea in front of her which had steam coming of the top of it. She picked it up and took a sip of thank god healing tea it dulls the effects of her being away from Kol for a bit not a permanent cure but it does help with the symptoms accept the pit she felt in her soul and heart no amount of healing tea could ever make that go away and a tear dripped down her face as she thought about Kol and how much she missed him.

Behind her Klaus walked into the room he saw Rebekah was drinking the tea with the blanket wrapped around her shoulders she looked so sad and weak he looked at her watching her until he saw a tear drop down her cheek then another and then another she was crying she missed Kol. Klaus felt so guilty watching her as he went up to her and sat down next to her she put her head on his shoulder and began to sob silently into his shoulder he knew there was something he could do to make her pain go away but he loved Kol too much to release him unprotected he knew once Damon came home and saw what his brother had done and how he was bleeding Elena out at the hospital he would be in open warfare with the supernatural community of Mystic Falls he couldn't wake Kol up to that no matter how much he wished to stop his sisters pain and the pain Kol undoubtedly felt from being away from Rebekah even in his coffin. Wanting to protect Kol from danger and harm did not make him feel any less guilty for causing this so he quietly rocked Rebekah to sleep as she was exhausted after her emotional breakdown then he carried her upstairs to the bedroom he had made for her right next to Kol's and laid her on the bed tucking her in before whispering to her

'I promise Rebekah with all that I am you and Kol will be reunited soon I swear it on my life'

And as he walked down and looked at Rebekah he could have sworn for a split second she had smiled.

When Damon returned home he was absolutely furious he found out from the little witch Bonnie Bennet who was hiding in the pool with Matthew Donavon and Jeremy Gilbert that Klaus had returned with his sister he'd turned Tyler into a hybrid slave he'd compelled Stefan to kill everyone in the gym which was about 25 innocent students then he'd kidnapped Elena and Caroline. He'd found Elena in the hospital where she was being bled dry by a doctor who had been compelled by Tyler to give all the blood to Klaus he suspected that Tyler was sired to Klaus so he had no choice but to do what he said. But he still hadn't heard anything from Caroline for he knew she was still with Klaus and he was god knows where with his sister who had apparently fainted that suggested she was weak so maybe he could capture her use her to get rid of Klaus but she was still an original so that meant she as immortal so he couldn't kill her and after her little faint Klaus was probably keeping a good watch on her so kidnapping her would be hard. Suddenly his phone rang he looked at it to see it was Caroline who was ringing him he quickly answered it and held up to his ear before he could hear her

'Damon I'm at home now is Elena ok Klaus got Tyler to bring her to the hospital to bleed her dry'

'Yes she's fine a bit tired I rescued her from the hospital then brought her home to Jeremy but what about you I heard that Klaus kidnapped you'

'He just brought me to his house for a bourbon then let me go home to my mum'

'Ok that's weird but at least you're ok'

'How's. Stefan I mean Klaus compelled him to kill all those people he must feel terrible'

'yep when I went to the school after I got Elena home he was just standing there covered In blood surrounded by bodies looking awful so I brought him home washed him up then threw him in the cellar for him to get the bloodlust out of his system so he doesn't go on another ripper binge'

'Oh my god poor Stefan he must totally hate himself where were you Damon when your brother and Elena needed you?'

'I was with Katherine we went on a road trip to try and find someone who can kill Klaus'

'Did you find it?'

'Yep it's Mikael their father he really wants to kill all of his children especially Klaus he says he'll happily get rid of him for us'

'Well that's good I suppose but where is he now?'

'I left him with Katherine he's weak now because he was entombed for so long but he says he'll have his strength back in about a week'

'So in a week we'll have an original free town'

'Pretty much'

'Ok so I got to go now Damon my mum says dinner is ready'

'Ok see you I need to go check on my prisoner in the cellar' he said as he put the phone down then he went to go check on Stefan he hoped they would all be ok and that in a weeks' time the originals would be dead and he could focus on getting Elena to admit her feelings for him.

**I know I'm sorry a short chapter but I still hope you liked it one more chapter will be posted straight after this one so see you guys very soon with an update **

**camhopsmith**


	6. Mikael the destroyer and Rebekah's morni

**Hey guys **

**final chapter for a few days at least hope everyone likes it very fun and easy to write to be honest **

Mikael wished to kill Niklaus there was nothing else her wished for in his afterlife accept maybe getting his family together again but they chose him the bastard his greatest shame the monster that killed his wife his beloved Esther then blamed him for it turning his children against him. His oldest Finn he was always dull as a child but when he needed to he could be a good fighter but he was always closer to his wife and was broken by her death so he stuck with his siblings. His second oldest Elijah he always stuck by the bastard when he was trying to teach him a lesson he always stood in between them he was a traitor who picked the wrong side. His only daughter Rebekah she also always sided with the bastard always longing for love parading herself like a Trollope around the village going after any man she could no she was a woman and too weak and emotional she deserved to stay with the weak bastard. And his youngest child Kol a good strong child who had powerful magic and was very good with a sword he could have made a fine warrior but his siblings babied him too much always protecting him no matter what Rebekah acting more like his mother than Esther who almost forgot about her youngest son even with his powerful magic. But he was turned too young at only the age of 10 leaving him vulnerable and needing to be looked after by his older siblings which is why he followed Rebekah and his older siblings all of them left him alone they abandoned him for the bastard Niklaus was going to die and if they protected him they were going to join him in death. For he was Mikael the vampire that hunts vampires Mikael the destroyer. And he was almost at full strength in a couple of days he would go on a hunt and finally be rid of his shame happy days ahead he thought as he drained the vampire that was attempting to help him serves her right for feeding him human blood earlier he thought.

When Rebekah woke up the next morning she felt awful and she sadly knew why but she was in a very nice soft bed she looked around and saw behind her was a portrait of herself this must be Nik's house that he built here she thought as she stood up and looked around noticing there was an on suite bathroom she went for a shower then she got out and she looked in the wardrobe and got changed into a some fresh clothes. Feeling a bit better then when she woke up she walked out she noticed a room next to hers she went in and saw it was a room for Kol it had all his favourite things in including his grimoire and his favourite toy a wooden night which Rebekah had given him which Klaus had made for her she smiled as she saw next to it a stuffed dinosaur Kol loved dinosaurs she felt happy that Nik that designed him a room that meant he did intend to keep his promise and reunite their family like he said and the fact that his room was next door to hers she found nice too it meant Nik felt guilty about separating them and wished to make it right. Coming out she went down stairs to make herself a cup of healing tea which she needed she went into the kitchen and to her dismay find they were out of healing tea so instead she made herself a cup of camomile she would have to get a witch to make her some more she heard there was a witch round here what was her name Bonnie Bennet and Bennett's were a powerful family of witches she would help her she was always good with witches mainly because of Kol but she was always recognised as kin because she herself was a witch before she turned until she lost it when she became a vampire but thankfully Kol kept his magic she never really felt like being a witch was her true calling like it was for Kol but she was still connected to magic on a spiritual level and any witch could feel it even this Bennet there was no doubt she'd help her.

Suddenly in walked Nik he was smiling and as he saw his sister looking better than last night his smile only got bigger

'Good morning Rebekah how do you feel?'

'Awful' she replied ' were out of healing tea I was going to go get the Bennet witch to make me some more I don't suppose you know where she lives?'

'Yes I do but I'll go get it for you since were kind of at war with the supernatural community here especially after last night' he replied he was just looking out for his little sister and he didn't want her to get hurt

'She won't make it for you she doesn't trust you but I'm sure she'll trust me I'll be fine Nik just tell me where she lives and I'll be back soon' she assured him

'Fine I'll text you the address just call me if anything happens the Salvatore's are ruthless' he told her

'I'll be ok just cause I'm a bit weak doesn't mean I'm not an original I think I'll be able to handle any toddlers with sharp sticks' she reassured him

'Now I'm off I'll be back later just don't panic if I'm a bit late ok Nik' she told him as she walked out thinking but first I'm going to the grill for some lunch.

T**ell me if you liked it please I love to read reviews and I'll post a few more chapters in a couple of days I promise till then bye guys camhopsmith out**


	7. A nice meeting and tea with a witch

**Hi again guys **

**I literally couldn't wait to update a few more chapters I truly do love writing this story and I hope your loving it as much as me**

When Rebekah arrived in the grill she immediately felt the whole place state at her but she ignored it as she walked towards the bar and picked up the menu in front of her scanning it for what she wanted to eat deciding she gestured to the server in front of her

'Hi can I order some food and a drink please' she asked politely

'Yes of course my name's Matt I'll be your server now what do you wish to order' he replied equally as polite

'I'll have the cheese salad sandwich and a lemonade please and my name is Rebekah'

She replied

'Ok course will that be all Rebekah' he asked

'Yes that will be all Matt I'm going to be sat at that table over there' she said pointing to the small table in the middle of the room

'Of course I'll bring it right over shortly' he said as she got up and walked over to her table not noticing the man with dark hair and dark blue eyes that had just walked in and seen her.

Damon had seen her that was Klaus sister Rebekah he couldn't miss her she was very pretty but also looked quite a lot like Klaus with her blonde hair and light blue eyes. He couldn't believe she was here or that he had struck so lucky he could now capture her and get rid of the originals quicker than he expected and he was grinning like a Cheshire cat about it. He walked over to the bar to talk to Matt or as he liked to call him quarterback

'Hey quarterback you see Barbie over there what did she do? Did she talk to you?' He asked worried if he'd been compelled

'No Damon she just came in and ordered a cheese salad sandwich and a lemonade hardly illegal' he joked

'No I meant did she compel you idiot she Klaus sister I heard she was weak' he said seriously

'Are you sure she was very polite not like Klaus at all but she seemed quite nice' he said

'Don't be naive Matt she is an original a vampire that's lived over 1000 years and has killed millions of people' he said dangerously

'Well I better be careful delivering her food imagine if her lemonade wasn't bubbly enough she would kill me' he joked

'Just watch her ok and don't let her leave while I call for backup' he said

'What are you planning to do Damon nothing dumb I hope' he said nervously as he picked up her order and started walking towards her

'None of your business just don't die' he said as he walked towards the exit and out of the doors.

Matt handed her food and she smiled kindly at him

'Thank you' she said

'I hope everything is to your satisfaction Rebekah' he said slightly nervous

'I'm sure it will be hey would it be too much trouble if I asked you to sit with me while I ate I'm new in town and I don't know anyone yet and I'm a bit lonely' she asked sincerely

'Of course I was about to go on break and I'd love to spend it with you seem very nice' he said as he took a seat

'For an original vampire you mean' she asked and seeing his scared look she added

'It's ok I could hear you and your friend Damon talking about me but I swear I'm a nice original and I won't hurt or compel you I just want to be friends is that so bad' she asked sincerely

'Erma no I don't suppose so it's just your brother Klaus has done some really bad things to this town and hurt friends of mine I'm just a bit weary'

He admitted

'Well I swear we are not all the same and not all like Nik I don't want to hurt anyone' she told him

'But you hurt Elena a friend of mine and your brother Elijah promised to be on our side to stop Klaus and he betrayed us' he told her

'I'm sorry about my brothers they fight and do stupid things but I didn't know about any of that I swear I came here because Nik stole someone very precious to me and I came to get him back that's the only reason I'm helping him' she pleaded

'I understand and it's not my place to judge you for what your family have done' he said

'Well thanks it was nice talking to you but I've got to do something important' she standing up and wobbling slightly using the table to balance herself

'Are you ok do you need me to help you?' He asked

'No wait actually I don't suppose you know where Bonnie Bennet lives I need to ask for her help' she asked

'Yes I know where Bonnie lives but what do you want from her?' He questioned

'A simple tea of healing I swear and I was just going to ask for her help not force her' she explained

'Ok I'll give you a lift in my truck come on' he said leading her towards the exit

'Thank you Matt' she said

'No problem Rebekah' he said

When they arrived at Bonnie's house Rebekah got out of the car and practically limped to the front door Matt came up behind her making sure she didn't fall then she knocked on the front door. When Bonnie opened the door she was surprised to see Matt with a blonde haired girl

'Hey Matt what do you want and who's this?' She asked

'This is Rebekah and she needs your help' he said

'No way' she said backing away 'your Klaus sister you're an original'

'Yes I am but I still need your help only some healing tea and I'm here to ask you politely not threaten you or Matt as no doubt my brother would do if he was here I simply need your help I swear I mean neither you or Matt any harm' she said sincerely

'Why do I feel like you're telling the truth?' she asked confused

'Because I was a witch before I became a vampire and I am closely connected with both magic and witches and I have many witch friends please Bonnie I mean you no harm' she said actually pleading her pain was getting bad now

'Ok you can come in now what do you need again?' she asked as Rebekah and Matt came in

'Healing tea strongest batch you've got' she said as she followed Bonnie into the living room wincing as she sat down

'Why would an original vampire need healing tea? It's normally only used to treat witches who are in magical pain' Bonnie asked confused

'I'm in magical pain because of a magical link to someone who is in pain a warlock strong healing tea just takes the edge off' Rebekah explained grunting slightly in pain as she did

'Are you sure you don't just want me to remove the link it would be quicker and easier?' Bonnie asked but before she had a chance to finish Rebekah stood up and shouted

'NO!' Then she looked at the fearful expression on both Matt and Bonnie's face and she sat down and quickly explained

'I'm sorry it's just the person who I'm linked to is very dear to me and I would never ever give up the link I have with him now can please get the tea I'll pay I don't care how much it costs' she sad trying not to cry out in pain

'Ok I understand' she said as she quickly ran towards the kitchen and put on the strongest batch of healing tea she had seeing how much pain Rebekah was in a few minutes later she came back with a teapot full and a large bag of all the healing tea she had and also a cup setting the things down on a table as she quickly poured Rebekah a cup which she downed almost immediately looking almost immediately better as she did no longer looking whiter than a ghost and shaking like a leaf

'Ugh thank you that's so much better I shouldn't have let it get this bad' Rebekah said

'You're welcome and no charge you need it more than I do who ever your suffering this for must be very important to you' she asked curiously

'He is the most important person in my life without him I feel like a part of me is missing' she explained

'So who's the lucky guy' Matt grumbles feeling slightly jealous

'Is someone jealous' Rebekah laughed 'well don't be I see him more as a son than a boyfriend' she explained 'I've looked after him since he was born and have been a mother to him for many years he's the most important person in my life' she said smiling suddenly her phone rang it was Nik and she answered it

'Hi Nik'

'Yes I'm ok'

'Sure where do you want to pick me up'

'Ok I'll wait for you there'

'Bye love you'

'I've got to go Nik's picking me up from here In Bout five mins but thanks again Bonnie and Matt'

'No problem tell me again if you want any more help' Bonnie said

'Yep and now you can say you've got at least one friend in this town' Matt said

'Make that two' Bonnie said 'you seem alright for an original'

'Thanks guys see you soon' she said smiling as she walked out the front door to where Klaus was waiting for her maybe life in This town would be ok as soon as she got Kol back she thought as she jumped into the front seat and closed the door behind her.

**So that was my next chapter what do you guys think? Good? please review I love to read all reviews so please comment your thought and just to remind you today I'm only going to post three more chapters including this one.**


	8. The daggering and the missing coffin

**Hi again guys **

**sorry this is going to be a short chapter but I hope you like it.**

When they arrived home Klaus cleared his throat and said

'Rebekah what did you do today?'

'Oh nothing Nik just got some more healing tea from Bonnie and made friends with Matt and Bonnie' she replied

'So you didn't go into the grill at all and Damon Salvatore didn't see you?' He questioned

'I did go there for lunch and Damon might have come in but don't worry nothing happened' she answered

'Yes because I went to talk to the Salvatore's and stopped them going after you and me also heard that Katerina and Damon went to awake Mikael' he said to her gravely

'Mikael returned?' She asked scared

'He'll be on us by the end of the week' he said

'Then let's go make a run for it flee!' She pleaded

'No sister I'm ending this I've got my army me and the Salvatore's have set up a plan and a trap for Mikael' he said

'It won't work you can't trust the Salvatore's' she said

'I have no choice but I don't want you here sister not in your weak condition so you can either go to the safe house or I can dagger you your choice' he said because he simply wanted to protect her

'I won't leave Kol dagger me and leave my coffin next to his but as soon as Mikael is defeated un-dagger all of us like you swore' she said

'I swear Rebekah I will we will all be reunited soon' and with that he plunged a dagger into her heart and she dropped to the floor

'Do not worry sister you will be with Kol soon I promise' he whispered to her corpse before picking her up and putting her in her coffin next to Kol's coffin.

Mikael is defeated. Mikael is destroyed. Mikael is gone Klaus thought happily as he went into his house ready to free his family from their slumber and his family will finally be reunited and together again but when he walked into the room and discovered all his coffins were gone he screamed in anger his phone rang it was Stefan and he picked it up

'Are you missing something Klaus?'

'Return my coffins to me this instant Stefan or I swear I'll make you beg for death!'

'No way your family is leverage either you get out of town for good or you never see your family again' then he hung up and Klaus was beyond furious! He would get his family back if it was the last thing he did

Elijah was awake he couldn't believe it he got all his coffins back from Stefan accept the locked one that held the bones of his mother but he would get that back swiftly and the Salvatore's would beg for mercy but first

'Hello brother how was your nap?' Klaus asked

'Well I take it wasn't you who un-daggered me' Elijah said trying to stop himself from lunging at his brother

'I was about to brother and the rest of our siblings but first I need your help to reclaim something of mine the locked coffin the Salvatore's stole it I need it back. Will you help me brother? 'Klaus asked him

'When we get the coffin back do you promise to un-dagger all of our siblings including Kol no matter what?' Elijah asked suspiciously

'All I wish to do is to protect Kol and the rest of our family you must believe me brother' Klaus replied

'Your recent actions do not show that Niklaus' Elijah told him

'I did it to protect Kol to make sure he wouldn't get captured again he was safe daggered I had no idea of the pain it would cause Rebekah if I did I would have found another way' Klaus reasoned with his older brother

'But brother I promise to you as soon as we have the coffin back we will be reunited with all our siblings we are safe now that Mikael is dead I killed him' Klaus said

'Ok we'll I suggest we arrange a meeting with the Salvatore brothers tonight in order to get the coffin back I'll go meet with Damon now and arrange the meeting' Elijah said

'Ok brother I'll arrange dinner tonight for the four of us here at say 8:00pm' Klaus said

'Yes I'll go arrange it now' Elijah said as he walked out the door to meet with Damon and organise the meeting but he had a secret plan he was going to un-dagger his siblings tonight no matter what and they would turn against Klaus together at a family always and forever.

**T****here's another chapter done sorry I know its short but I hope you enjoyed please review and remember I'm only going to post one more chapter today.**


	9. The pleasant dinner and awake,powerful

**What's up guys camhopsmith here **

**with another chapter for you guys now I'm not going to post another any more chapters for a few days but I will finish the story I promise anyway hope you enjoy this chapter**

Elijah had arranged with Damon that he and his brother would meet himself and Klaus tonight at their mansion for dinner as a distraction so he could un-dagger his siblings and they could escape from Niklaus they'd get that coffin he wouldn't go against them if they had the coffin since Kol could bring her back and Niklaus would hate that.

Dinner went smoothly enough and when Elijah supposedly went to get the coffin he and Damon actually went to where Klaus stored the coffins

'So who's been daggered the longest?' Damon asked curiously

'My oldest brother Finn 900 years' Elijah replied and to prove his point he opened the coffin and pulled out the dagger without hesitation

'Why was he daggered?' Damon asked looking at the man in the box who was wearing clothes that looked like they belonged in a museum

'He hates what we are and I'm sure he still does never less he is my brother and does not deserve to live his life in a box' Elijah answered then he walked over to Rebekah's coffin and pulled out her dagger quickly placing it on a metal tray that's being carried by a compelled blonde along with Finns dagger

'What about the other coffin?' Damon asked curiously looking at the white coffin that was different to the others

'No I'm not going to un-dagger him I'll leave that to Rebekah I'm sure she would be quite angry with me if I pulled the dagger out and not her' Elijah answered standing in front of the white coffin as if guarding it Damon walked over to the white coffin trying to open the lid he wanted to know who was inside as he could practically feel power oozing out of the coffin ten times more power than the locked coffin

'Nope sorry Damon no going near this coffin we are all very protective over him and I'm not letting you near him' Elijah said angrily letting his cool mask slip from his face for a split second before looking cool again

'Ok I won't go near it but will you at least tell me whose in the coffin I can practically feel the power oozing from the coffin so whoever it is very powerful' Damon asked wondering while he took a step away from the coffin to show he wasn't a threat

'You'll probably find out soon but I can tell you now he is very very powerful' Elijah warned suddenly he heard Rebekah take a breath of fresh air and open her eyes she was awake.

When Rebekah woke up she saw Elijah standing in front of her and Damon Salvatore and she could feel Kol was close she must free him as quick as she could as she jumped out of her coffin Elijah came up to her looking calm but understanding her worry

'Do not worry sister he is ok but I thought I'd let you do the honour of waking him up sister as we wouldn't want another disaster on our hands' he said as she nodded and smiled as she went over to the white coffin opened it and without hesitation pulled the dagger out of her little brothers heart just as Finn woke up looking confused as he looked around and noticed the time difference in his siblings clothes and his own he turned confused to see Elijah looking at him

'Elijah how long have I been daggered?' he asked worried

'900 year's brother I'm sorry but Niklaus wouldn't un-dagger you' Elijah answered sadly

'So how am I awake now?'

He asked confused

'Because I un-daggered you and the rest of our siblings to take revenge on the one who has kept you all like this Niklaus' Elijah told him

'I will happily take revenge on the bastard he has stolen so many years of my life no way am I sticking with him' Finn said angrily as Elijah helped him out of his coffin he turned to see Rebekah standing over a white coffin which must hold Kol he thought and he also saw an unknown stranger in the background who was watching him curiously

'And who might I ask are you?' Finn asked him

'I'm Damon Salvatore my brother and I helped Elijah distract Klaus so he could un-dagger you and your siblings' he told him

'And what do you gain by helping us? 'Finn asked wondering

'Just for you to get Klaus out of town so I can continue my peaceful life without him ruining it' he told him

'Understandable we'll get rid of Niklaus for you' Finn told him

Suddenly he heard a gasp which told him Kol was awake and by the look in his face he was not happy

'Kol are you ok' Rebekah asked concerned as her little brother looked down right angry and the wind howled outside and she was pretty sure she heard a flash of lightning

'Yes I'm ok now where is Nik because I swear I'm going to bloody kill him how dare he dagger me!' he seethed angrily

'Do not worry little brother you will have your just revenge on Niklaus but in the meantime try not to blow up the town please' Elijah said calmly

'Wait what do you mean blow up the town?' Damon asked confused as he watched the little boy in front of him who only looked about 10 years old take calming breaths with Rebekah holding his shoulders and as she rubbed his shoulders he noticed the storm outside start to die down mysteriously

'None of your concern Damon Salvatore but I'll do my best Elijah and Damon you might want to check on your little brother Stefan he's about to get his arm roasted on the fire by Nik' he informed him

'What how do you know that? Or who I am for that matter?' He asked nervously just how powerful this kid was.

'I just do ok' he said as he stood up then clicked his fingers flashing on a black shirt with a pair of black jeans and a pair of white trainers then he clicked his fingers again conjuring a full length mirror to float in front of him so he could admire his appearance

'Yes that's much better' he sighed before letting the mirror vanish and turning to hug Rebekah which she greatly accepted while Damon had a shocked look on his face while Elijah and Finn merely smiled at the heart warming sight in front of them. Niklaus was going to pay!

**There done how did you like that chapter? another chapter posted in a few days please review an follow me to receive notifications when I post another chapter if you've enjoying my story.**


	10. Family reunion and the smart little boy

**Hi again guys camhopsmith here again**

N**ow to make up for short chapters the next three chapters are going to be longer than the rest I hope you enjoy it and yes I'm sticking to the same pattern today I'm only uploading three chapters.**

When they came in to the dining room they indeed saw Klaus holding Stefan's arm over the fire threatening to burn him alive Damon rushed in to stop him and Klaus saw Elijah standing in the doorway next to a compelled blonde woman holding a tray with a cover over it that immediately told Klaus that something was wrong

'Elijah why haven't you left yet?' Klaus asked confused

'Well where's your manners brother we forgot dessert' Elijah said pulling the cover off the tray revealing 2 daggers

'What have you done?' Klaus asked scared as he started to back away from his brother

'You see I've learnt not to trust your vulgar promises Klaus were doing this on my terms now' Elijah said smiling evilly at his brother as Finn sped into the room like a man possessed and pulled the dagger off the tray and shoved it through Klaus hand as Klaus screamed in pain and backed away and tried to escape through the other door only to turn around and see Rebekah holding her own dagger and he cried 'Rebekah don't' as she jammed it into his stomach he turned round to see Kol standing there and as he saw him he said

'Kol' in shock as he smiled obviously furious and said

'Long time brother' before he clicked his fingers sending Klaus to his knees screaming in agony with blood running from his eyes his nose his mouth and his ears Klaus looked up in pain to see Kol practically laughing while his other siblings sneered at his pain

'You are so lucky I don't bloody kill you' Kol spat at him

'But if you ever even think of daggering me or any of your other siblings again then you're dead' he finished and after another few moments of pain on Klaus part Kol clicked his fingers again and the pain stopped leaving Klaus on the ground panting heavily and wiping blood from his face before standing up and facing his angry siblings as Elijah gestured for the Salvatore brothers who were watching in shock to leave which they quickly did as Klaus tried to reason with his sibling

'I understand your anger but I daggered you all to keep you safe and protected you should not hate me for that'

'For 900 hundred years' Finn shouted at him angrily but Klaus was ignoring him and watching Kol closely who looked ready to blow but was taking deep breaths to try and calm himself and looking down while Rebekah stood behind him holding his shoulders attempting to calm him and avert a disaster

'Kol I did it to protect you' Klaus whispered to Kol who at his words raised his head and said

'No you did it to get me out of the way so you could have something to blackmail the witches with and so you could complete you plan for New Orleans without me interfering. How did that go by the way?' Klaus looked heartbroken at his words and replied

'Mikael ruined everything and forced us to run he killed Marcel'

'Which I could have told you was going to happen had you not daggered me but never mind now that was the path you chose and I chose mine away from you but first time to great an old enemy' he said pointing to the door just as Esther walked in

'Mother?' Rebekah whispered in confusion as Esther walked forward towards Klaus

'Have you come here to kill me?' Klaus muttered in both despair and shock

'No I have come here to forgive you Niklaus' she said than turned to the rest of her children and said

'I want us to be a family again all of us'

While her children accept Kol who scoffed quietly looked at her in shock

As soon as Esther has told her children her plan for them living together in this town she went upstairs to settle herself in the spare room leaving her children still in shock downstairs all of them still stood still downstairs not saying a word too shocked until Kol let out a long yawn letting Rebekah know he was tired who practically pulled him upstairs to bed and not long after they left the rest of the brothers split off into different corners of the mansion while Rebekah put Kol to bed and fell asleep lying next to him while he cuddled his wooden knight no matter how old he got he was still a child and the youngest out of all of them and needed to be looked after.

The next morning when Kol woke up he and Rebekah showered and got dressed then came downstairs for breakfast well Kol did because of his combined vampire and witch nature he needed to eat food and blood while Rebekah didn't have to so she just had a coffee while Kol had toast with jam when Elijah came down about ten minutes later he wished them good morning while grabbing a cup of coffee himself and sitting down next to Rebekah they chatted about general things until Klaus came downstairs and they all went silent until he tried to talk to Kol who immediately stood up and walked out with his toast in one hand Rebekah immediately glared at him before saying

'Why did you have to do that?'

'What try and talk to him to try and get him to forgive me and not leave' Klaus said to her

'Kol obviously does not forgive you brother and if you continue pushing him you're going to cause a disaster' Elijah told him

'You know he has trouble controlling his magic when he's angry' Rebekah continued still glaring at Klaus

'I just want him to forgive me' Klaus whined

'Well he won't if you keep pushing just give him some space and he should come around' Elijah told him

'And if he doesn't?' Klaus questioned

'Well then it's your own fault' Rebekah replied simply before finishing her coffee and walking out to go find Kol

'She's right brother' Elijah told him before putting his coffee down and following Rebekah out the door

Rebekah caught up with Kol outside he was making the leaves on the ground float upwards and back onto the tree

'Are you ok?' she questioned him

'I'm alright Bekah just trying to get rid of the urge to blow the town up Nik along with it' he said angrily

'Hey its ok we all hate Nik but you need to get a hold of your temper we don't want another disaster like the 1912 Titanic disaster' she said

'I know' he sighed 'it really was an accident I didn't mean to sink that ship' he said sadly

'I know but you got angry and couldn't control yourself now we don't want anything like that to happen again so you're coming with me to the grill for a chocolate milkshake to calm you down' she said

'Yes please Bekah with cream and sprinkles' he said smiling at her

'If you want call it a waking up treat' she said as she led him to the car and he jumped in and she drove to the grill when they arrived they felt everyone stare at them but they ignored it and Rebekah led Kol to the bar where Matt was serving

'Hello what can I get you oh hey Rebekah and who's this?' He said noticing it was Rebekah with a small boy who was smiling probably ten years old

'This is my little brother Kol' she said

'Hi' he said nervously

'Can I have a chocolate milkshake with cream and sprinkles please?' Kol asked smiling at him

'Sure if that's ok with Rebekah?' He asked

'Yep and I'll have a Fanta orange please Matt' she said

'Coming right up' Matt said

'Thanks Matt' Rebekah said

'Wait you names Matt as in Matthew Donavon?' Kol asked nervously

'Yep do you know me' Matt asked him

'Is everything ok Kol?' Rebekah asked looking worried

'Yeah everything fine Bekah can we sit over there' Kol said pointing to the table in the middle of the room

'Yeah sure can you bring them over Matt?' Rebekah said

'Sure just go sit down' Matt said as Kol and Rebekah went to sit in their seats

'All right spill what up?' Rebekah asked Kol who was looking nervous

'He's going to have a very sad and interesting future ahead of him and I'm sorry Bekah I know you like him but he's destined for someone else and he doesn't want to become a vampire' he told her

'Oh right we'll that's ok' she said trying not to look disappointed

'But what do you mean dad and interesting?' She questioned

'Sorry Bekah you know I'm not allowed to tell you the future if you knew it could change the future' he said sadly

'I know I just wish I could take this burden from you or that you could tell I and I could help you shoulder the burden' she said sadly

'It's ok Bekah I'm ok and you do everything for me I'm ok at making sure you are blissfully unaware of terrible upcoming future events' he said smiling as Matt placed his milkshake in front of him

'Thanks Matt' Rebekah said

'What do you say Kol?'

'Thanks Matt it's delicious' he said as there was already cream around his face

'I can tell you are enjoying it' Matt said chuckling as Rebekah picked up a tissue and began to clean the cream of Kol's face.

Just as they were finishing they're drinks Elena, Bonnie and Caroline walked in not noticing Rebekah until they walked past and Bonnie fell to her knees in front of Kol saying

'Hail messiah' over and over again

'What did you do to her' Caroline said coming over to Bonnie and glaring at Rebekah

Until Kol spoke up looking cute and a bit guilty

'It's my fault he said I'm a bit of a celebrity around witches so whenever one sees me they go into a sort of worship trance but don't worry Caroline Forbes Bonnie Bennet will break out of it soon it only lasts about a minute' he explained and as he finished Bonnie snapped out of it and got to her feet looking in awe at Kol

'What happened?' She asked Caroline but still not able to look away from Kol who had stood up as had Rebekah

'You went into a sort of worship trance' Elena told her

'Why?' She said looking confused

'It's my fault' Kol said

'as I was just explaining to your friends that sort of happens every time a witch sees me I think it's programmed into a witch's code especially for a strong Bennet witch such as yourself my name's Kol and I wanted to thank you Bonnie for helping my sister Rebekah out with the healing tea I really appreciate you helping her' Kol said to her

'It was my pleasure Kol and aren't you so adorable' Bonnie said looking at Kol's cute face

'I can't tell if that's an insult or a compliment I am not adorable!' He said stubbornly while Rebekah and the others laughed at him

'Face it Kol your cute' Rebekah said while Kol pouted at being called cute

'So how do you know your names Kol?' Caroline asked him curiously

'I know all of your names your Caroline Forbes, Elena Gilbert and Bonnie Bennet you're the protectors of mystic falls supernatural community and I also know that Stefan and Damon Salvatore are about to walk in searching for bourbon' he said and a soon as he's finished speaking Damon and Stefan walked in and Damon shouted

'Hey quarterback give us a bottle of bourbon will you' not noticing the looks of shock on the girls face as he and Stefan walked over to the bar past them

'What are you a prophet?' Bonnie asked curiously while Kol blushed at the looks he was getting

'Sort of it's a bit more complicated than that but that's one aspect of it yet' Kol answered vaguely

'Right we better go we need to pick up outfits for the ball on Friday' she said to Kol standing up before turning to the girls

'Are you guys coming on Friday my family is throwing a ball for the town to celebrate our reunion' she asked

'I was going to go' Elena said

'I was thinking about going' Caroline said

'I'm not invited' Bonnie said

'Neither I am' Matt said while Rebekah pulled out two invitations and handed them to Matt and Bonnie

'You should all come' she said

'Yes please come' Kol pleaded

'We'll think about it' Caroline answered for her friends

'Well please do now come on Kol we got to go' Rebekah said dragging Kol out of the bar and towards the car which he happily jumped in Friday should be a nice evening she thought.

**There you go another chapter done now I'm going to only upload two more today so please review and favourite and follow with suggestions. **

**camhopsmith out**


	11. The boring ball and the evil witch

**Hi guys **

**H****ope you like my next chapter I thought it was quite funny personally the first bit at least so read it now.**

'Now come on Kol don't you look handsome in your suit' Rebekah said as she helped him tie his bow tie

'No I do not and I hate family balls why do I have to go Bekah?' He whined while trying to mess up his bow tie

'Because mother insisted we all go' she said as she went back to straightening her hair

'But she's not even a mother to me I mean she's never acted like one so why should I listen to her and have to go to a boring dance I mean they'll be nothing for me to do there' he whined again

'Because you see me as more of a mother and I say you've got to go and you won't be bored you can dance and chat and... .' She started before he interrupted

'Ugh boring that's dull it'll just be me following you around until you ditch me to go dance or to hook up with someone' he complained

'Hey don't be rude' she scolded

'Can I at least have some alcohol and go upstairs when you leave' he reasoned

'Fine you can have a sip of my alcohol for the toast and when I go you can go upstairs to chill'

She said

'Yes' he said

'But no getting drunk no rude behaviour and no powers warlock or vampire' she told him

'And no killing Nik in front of all the guests you don't have to talk to him if you don't want to but you at least have to be civil' she told him

'Ok Bekah I promise' he said

And just then Elijah walked in about to start the same speech Rebekah had just finished

He groaned and said

'Yes Elijah I promise not to kill Nik and to try and control my temper and to not blow anything up'

'You better not I put a lot of effort into this ball and you are not screwing it up by killing Niklaus in the middle of the ballroom' Elijah said sternly

'I won't but that doesn't mean I'm not going to be insanely bored at this stupid ball' he groaned before sitting on the bed pouting while Elijah merely smiled at him and said

'Are we ready it starts now?'

'We'll be down soon I just need to finish doing my hair' she said as she continued straightening her hair

'Well hurry up!' He told her before walking downstairs

The ball was boring just as Kol suspected he just did everything in his power to avoid Nik who seemed to be actively searching him down the only amusing thing that happened was Elena and the Salvatore's bickering constantly but Kol suspected Esther was up to something she was not his mother so he didn't call her as such the only thing she did for him was give birth to him otherwise she just forgot about him and passed him off to Rebekah to take care of not that he minded he preferred it better this way actually Bekah was much better than Esther. But still the old witch was up to something the sly old bat hated her children and only wished to see us dead so why was she here trying to act like mum of the century to everyone but him of course he knew she had a diabolical plan cooking but he didn't know what it was but it had something to do with the doppelgänger Elena Gilbert. So when he smelled her blood in the evening toast he didn't drink any and made sure neither did Rebekah but he couldn't stop Elijah, Nik or Finn from drinking it but he suspected Finn was in on Esther's evil plan he had always hated what they were and wished to die Kol knew this so he didn't think it would be particularly hard for Esther to get him on board with her plan Finn had always been a suicidal mummy's boy completely pathetic if you asked him. At the end of the ball as Kol suspected Rebekah went to the grill and Damon headed angrily in the same direction so they would probably hook up he thought bored as he walked upstairs but when he passed Esther's room he smelled sage burning and he knew she was doing a privacy spell what could she be plotting he thought angrily as he went to bed and changed into his night clothes and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow thinking he'd stop Esther's evil plan tomorrow if it killed him that witch of a bitch needed to die again and this time he'd make sure the death was permanent.

Esther was furious the only chance to kill her children once and for all and the linking spell failed it only liked Finn, Elijah and Niklaus together but not Rebekah or Kol. She knew Kol was behind this failure she had underestimated him his intelligence and his power and that was a regrettable oversight. But luckily she still had a way to control him she created it when he was young and wouldn't stop screaming before she gave him to Rebekah to look after it freed her of the burden of looking after her youngest son and taught her Trollope of a daughter responsibility Esther knew she should have cared about Kol but she couldn't bring herself to she truly did not care about him and just saw him as a mistake that never should have happened but when he was young she created a small iron golem type doll from Kol's blood and hair which meant that while she held it she could control him that was how she forced him to do the spell to turn his siblings into vampires she didn't have enough power but Kol did he was strong so she forced him to complete the spell and also the curse on Niklaus werewolf side which he unfortunately has now broken free from. she loved her children accept Kol but they were monsters and needed to be put down so using the golem she would force Kol to kill his siblings including Rebekah and then himself she was quite confident that there was no way he could break free of the golem to do so would be suicide. So no matter what they tried by the full moon they would all be dead and then she could finally rest peacefully free from her mistake and shame that her children caused.

When Kol woke up the next morning he felt something was wrong he knew it today was going to be a bad day and it was all because of Esther what an upmost pain she was anyway today he would hopefully get the chance to kill her he knew she was tied to the Bennet bloodline so he would start there in removing her power he had to go and speak to the Bennet witches but first a bit of fun before he left he thought happily as he got dressed and came downstairs and sat on the couch waiting for Rebekah to walk in

'And in three, two, one' Kol counted down and as soon as he finished in walked Rebekah doing a walk of shame in the dress she was wearing yesterday

'Hello sister how was your night with Damon' he asked cheekily who in response only blushed bright red as she walked past Nik who was standing in the doorway trying to hide his grin

'Don't start Nik' Rebekah warmed him still blushing as she made her way upstairs

'I didn't say anything but I must say sister that is one nice walk of shame' he laughed while Rebekah only blushed harder running upstairs Kol laughed and stood up making his way outside but before he could Nik flashed in front of him

'And where do you think you're going?' Klaus asked

'None of your business but be thankful I'm trying to save your life from that insane lunatic you call your mother' he said pushing past him and walking outside while Nik called

'Wait what?'

'You heard me now I need to go talk to some Bennet witches so good bye' Kol responded

'Nope you're not going without me you could get hurt' Klaus retorted back

'I immensely doubt that but sure tag along you're driving' Kol told him as he walked forward and jumped into the passenger side of Nik's car as he got in the other side and drove to the Bennett's house

S**o how did you like it Kol's boring attitude to the ball was inspired by how bored my little sister looks every time we go to a party I thought Kol would do a similar thing please review and favourite and follow below.**


	12. A meeting and then the end

**Hey again guys **

**this is my last chapter for this story and I'm pretty terrible at endings normally but I thought I did ok for me anyway so please read and enjoy. **

As they drove over Kol told Nik his suspicions about Esther Nik didn't believe him without proof though when they arrived Kol knocked on the door and when Bonnie answered she immediately fell to her knees in trance worship until Kol clicked his fingers and she broke out of it

'Sorry about that' Bonnie blushed with embarrassment

'No worries I just really need to talk to you and Abby and I'm in a bit of a rush can I come in I promise nick will stay out here and behave he's simply my ride' Kol said ignored Nik's scoff behind him

'Yes of course come in Kol' Bonnie said as he stepped in

'Hey what about me?' Klaus asked annoyed

'I'll be fine Nik just stay there and keep your eyes open' he quickly told him as he shut the door behind him when Kol walked in Abby was in the living room he sat down and the two witches sat opposite him

'So what can we do for you?' Abby asked nervously

'I know Esther asked you two to help her with a spell to kill me and my siblings I simply wanted to confirm it and ask what spell she was going to use?' Kol asked calmly as the two witches looked at him in shock before Bonnie said

'Your right Esther did want us to do a spell for her she said it was a spell to turn you and your siblings human and then she could kill you because your all linked' she answered

'But that's impossible only the witch that created the spell can undo it and I created the vampire curse and me and Rebekah are not linked to the spell and she could never force me to kill my own siblings unless she had...the golem...'

He said finally understanding Esther's plan

'I thank you for your help Bennet witches but I must go and stop my mother post haste good bye' he said as he ran out the door looking worried not noticing the looks of utter shock on the Bennet witches faces as he said he was responsible for creating the vampire curse

As Nik saw Kol when he ran out the house looking extremely nervous and worried he sped towards him

'Kol what's wrong?' He said nervously as the clouds above him turned grey in an instant if Kol was this upset it was not good

'I know what Esther's plan is and if I'm right she's going to force me to kill all of you and I won't have a choice but to obey' kol said looking scared

'What how could she force you to kill us all' Nik questioned quite worried now as the sky went from grey to black in an instant

'She has a golem made from my blood and hair with it she can force me to do anything and it's impossible to resist it's how she forced me to create the vampire curse and put that curse on your werewolf side Nik' he explained looking afraid

'Hey its ok Kol you need to calm down or you're going to create a disaster just breathe deeply you'd going to beat this' Klaus attempted to reassure him while pulling him into a hug

'No time for that' Kol said pulling out of the hug and ringing Elijah leaving Klaus look hurt to be so rejected by his little brother

'Elijah where are you I know what Esther's plan is?'

'I'm outside the grill now and I forced Elena to tell me mother's plan Rebekah is holding Elena in the tunnels to force the Salvatore brothers to find out a way to stop mother'

'Erm ok Klaus is with me now I need the both of you to go to the burnt Witch house to try and stop Esther and Finn's plan I'm going to get something to help stop her but I'll meet u there soon ok?'

'Ok Kol I'll see you just remember Kol keep calm the clouds are looking a bit grey'

'Yes yes I know I'm trying' Kol said as he ended the phone and turned to Nik and asked

'Did you get that?'

'Yes I'll meet you at the burnt witch house' he replied as he sped towards his car and towards the burnt witch house to meet Elijah

'Ugh I really hope this works' Kol said to himself hopefully before speeding to get the ingredient he needed to hopefully stop Esther.

When Kol finally arrived at the burnt witch house he saw Esther and Finn surrounded but a ring of fire that Nik and Elijah were trying to get through but failing miserably as Kol walked forward and Esther smiled at him like a shark before saying

'Ah Kol finally come I see I thought you might never arrive and we really couldn't start the party without you' as she held up the golem

'You have forced me to do too many things I regret with that little toy well it stops now I'm going to send you back to the other side I hear the witch ancestors are furious at you so you have that to contend with when you see them again' he said to Esther nastily and for a second she looked scared as he said that before putting on her cool mask again and saying

'When I fix my mistake and kill all of you I will live in peace on the other side' she responded stubbornly before holding up the golem and saying

'I order you to complete the spell now!' But nothing happened and Kol smiled at her evilly before holding up his own golem of her

'You may have a golem but mine is more powerful you know you really shouldn't leave your grimoire so unprotected' he chucked before holding up the golem and saying

'I order you to drop the ring of fire and freeze yourself and Finn in place' and she did just that

'I can't move' Finn said angrily as he was frozen to the spot

Kol then raised the golem again and said

'Now release your connection in the Bennet bloodline' and again she did just that then Kol sent a telepathic message to Rebekah telling them they weren't in danger and she can release Elena and he also sent a telepathic message to Damon not to turn Abby into a vampire and that Elena is free

Kol then turned to Elijah and Nik who were watching him in shock in response Kol just shrugged then with a wave of his hand Finn fell to the ground unconscious and then he said

'Now what should we do with her?' He asked his brothers

'Suggestions? How about being burned at the stake? Or how about decapitation? Or what about being drawn and quartered like they use to do in the olden days' while Elijah looked at him in shock Klaus stepped forward smiling and said

'How about I turn her into a vampire then we imprison her somewhere horrible?'

'Oh yes I like that idea the creature she so despises a baby vamp leaving her with no magic and all alone but we should have a family vote when Rebekah comes' Kol said

'Ok well I vote we turn her into a vampire. Elijah?' Klaus said

'Oh fine I vote we turn her into a vampire too but we lock her in the tomb so she can desiccate away for ever' Elijah said

'I vote for that too. Rebekah?' Kol asked as his sister came up behind them and had been listening to their conversation

'I vote for that too all in favour so motion carried' she said

'But what about Finn?' She asked

'Well I need his blood to break the linking spell but I was thinking we just let him go I know where his love sage is maybe with her he can leave us alone and finally be happy. All in favour?' Kol asked

'Yes' Rebekah agreed

'Yes' Elijah agreed

'Well it's more than he deserves but yes and now since I killed the first time it's only right I do it the second time he said and before anyone could either agree or disagree he sped forward fed her his blood then broke her neck then turned to his siblings smiling

'I wanted to do it' Kol pouted before going over to Finn to take some of his blood then after he finished as if on cue he yawned loudly cueing Rebekah it was his bed time

'Right come on you bedtime you have overspent your magic today you need to rest up' she told him

'But I'm not tired' he said but another yawn betrayed him causing Klaus and Elijah to chuckle at him before Elijah said

'Go home we'll deal with Finn and Esther'

'Ok fine night' Kol said as he let Rebekah pick him up and speed him to her car he fell asleep before they even arrived home he was tired but the last thought he had before he fell asleep was that Rebekah was his mother and Esther was undead his family was safe finally!

**I hope you liked this fanfiction this is my first story that I've done and it was just an idea I couldn't get out of my head please tell me what you want me to do next maybe continue this story or branch out with something else I like writing about other things not just The Vampire Diaries. please review and follow and favourite not just my story but me as an author it means a lot.**

**Anyway let me know what you want me to do camhopsmith out!**


End file.
